A Whole New World
by nataliemarie18
Summary: Jayden-Rose has to deal with Alcoholic Fathers and Absentee mothers, The sons took her in at a young age read as JR grows into the women shes going to be ... Jax/OC/Juice ... Tig/OC
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Jayden-Rose was only six when she met them. The two people who would change her life forever, they would show her a whole new world, one that without them she would have felt as if she never belonged. Her father had moved them from New York to his home town of Charming, California.

*First Day of Kindergarden*

"Okay honey, have a good first day, good luck!" Paul Martenez smiled down at his youngest daughter.

"I don't wanna!" A young Jayden-Rose wailed.

"You have to Jayden-Rose" eight year old Jessica sighed rolling her eyes at her younger sister.

"Leave her be Jessica!" Jamie told her twin sister protectively.

"Yeah Jessi leave me alone!" six year old Jayden snapped angrily at her eldest sister

"Enough!" Paul yelled over the bickering children

"God! You guys are obnoxious!" eight year old Joshua sighed

"Josh enough, Jayden get to class, I still have to take your brother and sisters" Paul calmly said

"I want Mama!" Jayden snarled stomping her foot angrily

"Well mama doesn't want us!" Jessi snapped at her youngest sister

"No, Mama doesn't want you Jessi cause your nasty!" Jayden snarled at her older sister, Jessi's eyes started to water and she glared at her sister. Josh snickered and Jamie stayed quiet. There was a resounding smack as Paul hit his daughter for her harsh comment. Jayden-Rose, was a tough child even as a baby, she would grow up in much of the same manner tough and even at times downright mean. She didn't cry or simply flinch instead her dark blue eyes hardened.

"I hate you. Mama hated you and now she's gone !" she snarled turning on her heel, her short black hair swinging behind her leaving a very shocked Martenez family in her wake.

Jayden scanned the room there were round tables with five chairs around them, she sat at the first table in sight not even glancing at the other occupants' until a young innocent voice talked "Hi!" the voice said Jayden-Rose looked anything but friendly as she cocked her black eye brow up her tan face scrunched up in annoyance and slightly red from where her father slapped her.

"hey…" Jayden responded to the red head she took this opportunity to glance around the table besides the red head sat a girl with light almost white blonde hair and dark green eyes, then next to her a blonde with blue eyes, besides him sat a boy, tall for his age, with brown hair and the kindest set of light brown eyes she had ever seen in her six years of life, her own eyes slightly softened as her blue hues locked with his at least until she looked back to the annoying red head.

"I'm Debra!" the girl said happily

"I don't care" Jayden snapped lowering herself in her chair and laying her head down on the table the girl in question huffed and stood to find another seat. Everyone else at the table bust of laughing! Making Jayden jump up in fright.

"Finally that girl wouldn't stop talking!" the boy with the kind eyes sighed relived she shrugged

"I'm Harry Winston but everyone calls me Opie, and this is my best friend Jackson Teller" Opie said pointing to the blonde boy.

"It's just Jax darlin'" Jax smiled

"I'm Aurora Sanders but you can call me Rory" the blonde haired girl with dark olive green eyes exclaimed shyly Jayden nodded her head, for a second everyone thought she was going to they're act of friendship.

"I'm Jayden-Rose Martenez, my parents couldn't decide on one name it seems" Jayden shrugged "I go by JR not that my family ever chooses to acknowledge that" JR rolled her dark blue eyes

"Nice to meet you!" Opie exclaimed excitedly the others nodded happily

"I think we're all gonna be great friends!" Rory smiled the others nodded in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1-

"Miss is there anyone you want to call?" The slender nurse asked the teenager in the bed. JR thought about this as she pulled on her long hair, you could see the shocking blue in her dark hair. "Miss ?" the nurse called out to me again.

"Yes can you get me my phone? It's in my jeans." I asked the nurse

"Yes, of course miss" the nurse politely responded as she handed me my phone. I scanned the contact list until I found the right number. It rung twice before a tired voice answered.

"Hello?" a groggy voice answered.

"Rora?" I asked tiredly

"Blue? Why are you calling so late?" she asked worried

" I'm at the hospital" I whispered into the phone

"I'm coming be there in ten" my best friend responded, I nodded.

"Okay" I sighed finger on the end button

"Jay?" she called out to me

"yeah Rora babe" I responded using my nickname for her.

"I love you" she told me

"I love you too Rory." And the line went dead. I started to dial the familiar numbers the phone started to ring, it rang four times before someone answered.

"Hello?" A tired deep voice answered

"Ope?" I called out sighing as I heard my best friends voice though me and Rory were extreamly close there was no one closer to me then Opie.

"Blue? Are you okay? What happened? Why aren't you answering me?" Opie frantically asked

"Harry! If you'd calm down and stop shooting questions before I could answer one damn question I'd tell you. I'm okay I'm in the hospital." I heard Opie sit up in his bed and a shuffling of clothes.

"My definition of okay does not involve Jayden-Rose!" He hissed at me "Dad! Piney! Get the fuck up" Opie snarled banging on Pineys door!

"Ohhh ope don't wake piney up for goodness sake!" I snarled into the phone

"why are you at the hospital Jayden?" he asked me, I paused for a second thinking of a way to spin it so he wouldn't over react.

"ummmm…. There was a tiny fire" I told him quietly, it was silent for a moment until I heard the banging get louder "Get the fuck up dad JR was in an accident, I'll be there in five minutes" He grunted before the line went dead. "apparently I'm best friends with cave men now" I whispered to myself rolling my dark blue eyes. I sighed as I started to dial another number it rung twice before it went to voicemail.

"Hey you've reach Jax leave your name and number after the beep … BEEP" I sighed as I hung up

"Thanks boyfriend" I whispered to the empty room. Me and Jax had begun dating in freshmen year I was 14, Jax 15. We were best friends turned lovers, Things had changed ever since josh got sent away for assault. We hadn't been able to connect since, me and josh were so close sometimes we didn't need words to communicate we just know, the kind of bond that happens when your dad was an alcoholic and you had to fend for yourself.

"visiting hours are over sir!" I heard a voice screech. "That girl in there is part of my family now move out of the way before I put a cap in that cute little ass of yours" I chuckled as I heard pineys familiar voice. The door burst open and in walked my two best friends and piney. Piney pushed ope out of the way to get to me.

"what happened blue ?" Piney asked worriedly

"I'm ok piney just a bad burn and some smoke damage." I told him calmly

"what happened jay ?" Rora asked me

"where's Jax?" opie asked

"don't know where jax is he won't answer his damn phone" I shrugged

"It was dad, he wasn't home when I got there, I was tired just wanted to go to bed. Me and jax had gotten into a fight earlier and I was tired I woke up to the fire alarms going off, there was smoke everywhere I grabbed the door and it burnt me, I ran out to find dad he was in the living room passed out with a bottle of whiskey I had to punch him to get him to wake up and get us out of there. The cause of the fire was a lit cigarette, they ruled in an accident I took the blame so the insurance would cover it." I told them tiredly.

"That no good fucking drunk almost killed you!" Piney snarled angrily I sighed

"hey pop im fine" I tiredly told piney he nodded

"go to sleep doll were here" I nodded and quickly fell asleep.

Pineys Pov

"Wheres Jackson?" I snapped as blue slept

"cant get a hold of him" Rory told me I nodded

" Call Gemma, its six she'll be up." I told them they nodded before exiting the room to do as I said.

Two days later ...

They wouldn't let me leave the hospital, said I had to wait, I tried to reason with them and tell them the daily blunt and countless squares I smoked did more damage than a little fire. They didn't find that too humorous. A knock on the door pulled me out of my thoughts it was my good for nothing drunk of a father, except he wasn't drunk at the moment which was rare.

"Can I come in?" he asks me I shrugged, He sighed as he sat down next to me "I'm so sorry Jayden" dad tried to tell me I held up my hand "don't!" I hissed " I am done with this , you're an alcoholic and as much as you protest that doesn't change that you are, it aint helping denying it, you almost killed me I'm done." I told him calmly.

"I'm not.." dad tried to tell me but I cut him off " I swear to goodness if you finish that sentence I'll kill you, you have a problem have since I was seven years old dad. Now I want you to do two things for me." He nodded.

"anything" he told me I chuckled as I grabbed a stack of papers to my left "sign these" I said handing him the papers he was quiet for a minute as he read through them. "you want me to give Mr. Winston guardianship of you?" he asked grey eyes cloudy with tears

"yep" I shrugged.

"please don't do this Jay" dad begged

"it's already done dad." I told him

"I won't do it!" he snarled!

"Oh daddy don't be difficult, don't make me take you to court, things might get messy and my tongue might accidently get loose wouldn't want to tell the police the real reason for the fire." I threatened. Dad chuckled.

"you always were a mean child" I told me, I smiled and cheekily winked at him. He grabbed my pen and signed the papers "whats the second thing you wanted ?" he asked me

"you out of charming if your not gone in a week im going to the police." I told him he nodded numbly before getting up and walking out of the room "good bye Jayden-Rose" he told me as he left

"bye paul!" I cheerfully responded

"That was kind of harsh darlin" a deep familiar voice tells me, I look up and saw my boyfriend he looked uncomfortable, he was hiding something

"I don't give second chances, Jackson." I tell him narrowing my eyes at him. He gulped nervously.

"I know darlin."


End file.
